Isabella Garcia Shapiro
Appearances She appeared in New Raggedy Voodoo Doll! with Cargo Charles when he says,"DOLLS!". Chapter 1 About Isabella Isabella's story is about loving Phineas.We'll expain it after we talk about Isabella. Isabella is a Mexican-Jewish-American girl that is 10 years old. The same age as Phineas and Ferb are. She is 11 in the episode, The Isabella Chronicles. ''She has black hair with blue lines in it, she has a pink skirt dress with 4 lines in it, a white shirt in it and a dark pink belt around her body to go with the dress, she has a pink bowtie on her head, like Stacy does, she has blue eyes like Phineas, Ferb, and the others do, she has pink and white shoes with white socks, she has tan colored skin just like, Phineas, Ferb, and the others do, she has a girl voice, but no Mexican-Jewish accent just American, her birthday is none of the above, she was born in 1998. Just the same as Phineas and Ferb are. Let's head to our story. Oh! And she's also the part of the Fireside Girls. She says, ''What'cha doin'? ''When she walks by the fence to see Phineas and Ferb. Chapter 2 Phinbella Italian Restaurant It was a bright, shiny day at Danville, and Phineas and Ferb will start their day.Perry the Platypus came along.They went into the backyard and layed under the tree trying to think of what they are doing today.Then, Isabella came.''Hey Phineas, whatch'a doin'?''Isabella said.''Trying to think of something.''Phineas said.''Hey!''Isabella shouted.''How about if we have a date together?''Isabella said.''Great idea Isabella!''Phineas shouted.''Let's take our bicycles and we can go to Danville's Italian Restaurant and eat some spaghetti!''Phineas said.''Great idea Phineas!''She shouted.''I love Itailian food!And also I like Mexican food because I'm Mexican!''She shouted again.''Ferb, you can come with us!''He said.So, the went into Danville's Italian Restaurant and buyed some spaghetti.But first Phineas had to get Mom's money out of her room.Then, they went off with their bicycles.Isabella had to get her own bicycle in her garage.They went into the restaurant door and they seen a cashier by the counter.It was a Italian cashier.He has a French accent.''Hey Mister, can we have a table for three?''Phineas answered.''Aren't you a little young to go to a restaurant by yourself?''The Italian cashier said.''Yes, yes I am.''Phineas said.''Hey, where's Perry?''Phineas said. Chapter 3 Where's Phineas and Ferb Perry went to do his mission.Today, Dr.Doofenshmirtz is having a date with her evil girlfriend.He and she are doing the same thing as Phineas and Isabella are doing.That's why he is foiled by Agent P.So anyway back home, Candace was talking to Stacy on the phone.She was talking about Jeremy, her boyfriend.She wants to have a date with him.Hey!There will be 3 dates in a row!3 dates!Candace didn't hear anything yet.She looked in the backyard.No one was there.She checked in their room.No one was there.She checked in the kitchen.No one was there.She checked the rest of the house.No one was there.She called Mom and she wanted to know where Phineas and Ferb went.''Mom, Phineas and Ferb are gone!And Perry is gone too!While your out, can you find them for me so I can bust them?Except for Perry, their pet platypus.''Candace said.''Okay Candace.''Mom said.Mom's real name is ''Linda or Lindana.''So anyway, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella had their date.Phineas spented Mom's money that was in her room where she saves it. Chapter 4 Candace Looks For Them Candace called Mom back.She pressed Mom's phone number and she said, ''Hey Mom, I can find them instead.You can go on to your stuff.''Candace said.''Okay Candace.''Mom said.So anyway, the Italian waiter said, ''What would you like to order today?We'll have 3 plates of spaghetti please.''Phineas said.So the chefs cooked the spaghetti.Isabella loves spaghetti.She was hungry.So Candace went to Danville and searched for Phineas and Ferb.She called Phineas and Ferb to see where they were at.She said, ''Phineas!Ferb!Where are you guys at?At Danville's Italian Restaurant.''Phineas said.''What are you guys doing in there?''Candace said.''Having a date with Isabella.Were eating spaghetti.Isabella loves spaghetti.''Phineas said.''What?!Your too young to go to restaurants like that!You will be busted for that!''Candace said.''I'll call Mom.''The three of them were done.They had a good time.They were full.They went back home and Perry was done with his mission.''Oh, there you are Perry!''Phineas said.Candace went home and saw them.THE END! Future Isabella back to start isabella,vivian,phineas and patty go israel back to where isabella live 3 years-kefar veradim.then they meet new friend-rotem keren,genius kid like play computer and ride bikes.they sleep in rotem house beacuse they feel too tired,but tomarrow-isabella gone!phineas and rotem go find she. Protected When a war breaks out in the U.S., Isabella gets stuck in the middle of it. Phineas promises her everything would be alright. He knows he could never break a promise. So he takes Isabella to a place where she can be safe. In the end, Phineas thinks about the promise. Should he have said anything??? It will show the relationship between Phineas and Isabella as they fight they're way through misery, pain, and depression. Besides that it will show bits of their past. Phineas talks about his dad. And Isabella spills a little bit about her family. It's a big journey that will take bravery, trust, and hope. And for 14 year olds, it's almost impossible to complete. Phineas's Journal Isabella joins Phineas and Ferb on an adventure To Mount Everest. Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer She and her friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series {C {C {C} Summer Prom Isabella nervously asks phineas to the danville summer prom held at the recreation center. at the end Phineas ends up being isabella's date and they kiss Isabella and Felicia: Isabella's Cousin In this awesome episode, Isabella's cousin Felicia comes to visit. But Felicia is known for ruining Isabella's life. Ever since the two girls were little, they used to be best friends until all of a sudden, Felicia tortured her, embarrass her, push her in a deep hole, and even cut Isabella's hair lop-sided. This time, Felicia steals her leadership in the fireside girls, her catchphrase, and worst of all, Phineas. Felicia and Phineas start dating, and Isabella seeks help from Buford and Baljeet to break up the couple. Isabella soon learns that Felicia is only dating Phineas to torture Isabella. Isabella later confronts Phineas, only realizing that Felicia made Phineas become a jerk. Phineas and Isabella get into a fight, and break their friendship. Later in the episode, we find out that Felicia has a boyfriend back home, named Bryan. When Bryan found out about Phineas, Bryan threatened to beat him up, until Buford defended Phineas and fought Bryan. After a talk with Ferb, Phineas realizes his love for Isabella. The two make up, and end up finally becoming a couple, while the fireside girls also realize they were wrong about Felicia, and Isabella becomes cheif again. At the end of the episode, Felicia confesses to Isabella that she picks on her because she was jealous. Isabella and Felicia become friends once again. Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer Isabella joins Phineas and Ferb's journey to find the stone of miracles. On the way beginning with Phineas saving Isabella's life, they begin to grow closer, Isabella reveals to Phineas that she not only helped Phineas to have fun, but to spend more time with him. When Isabella gets captured by the giant robot wished by Dr. Doofensmirtz, Phineas goes to the robots head and destroys the stone which has become the robots power supply. Isabella wonders why Phineas gave up his chance for endless adventure, and Phineas says Isabella's the best adventure ever, afterwich they shared a kiss. Phineas and Isabella go back to school as a couple. The Adventures of Phineas Flynn Isabella is a fearless girl who's always willing to help out her best friend Phineas mostly because of her secret crush on him. The New Adventures of Phineas and Ferb Daisy and Didi Isabella Garcia-Shapiro slightly hates Daisy Hernandez because she thought Daisy was flirting with Phineas Flynn during the story Daisy and Didi. Ever since, she has tried to not talk to Daisy, even though Daisy clearly stated that she didn't like Phineas. This shows a new side of Isabella because she is normally nice and sweet. She is also revealed to have a cousin from Mexico called Freddy. Musical Special In Phineas's nightmare sequence she sings "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa. Little Phineas and Ferb {C {C {C}In the TV spin-off she is seen as a 2-year old who still has a crush on Phineas. She also resmbles Ana. Firepuff Girls Z! In the first episode of We Are Heroes: Firepuff Girls Z!, Isabella becomes Hyper Rainbow when exposed to the highly radioactive Pizzazium Infinionite accidentally by Phineas and Ferb, and forms a team of super girls to stop the local evil maniac. Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes In the new version, Isabella acts like Bugs Bunny with her rivals, Yosemite Candace and Buford Fudd. New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! She appears in all Season 1 episodes, and a few Season 2 episodes. She was thought dead in the series finale, but it was quickly determined that she was teleported by someone else. Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast) She is fearing that she will lose Phineas to Lisa and she hates Wendy because she sees her as a lying whiner. In "Cubarama" she took the leader role. She is in the Final 10. She revealed her crush on Phineas in "Spain in the Butt". She attempted to quit in "Beijing Chris McLean" to save Phineas, unfortunately her plan was fruitless but Phineas wasn't sure if he wanted to stay so she tried to win. By finding the last peanut she landed herself in the Final 5. She was eliminated because her crying of Phineas leaving was costing everyone's sleep. She is now friends with Lisa understanding that she is not the person she thought she was. A Phineas and Ferb Movie: All Grown Up! Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (played by Daniella Monet) is now 16 years old, but she is now Smart and Beautiful Girl. Phineas Flynn (Played by Drake Bell) has a crush on her. Isabella and Phineas need to stop Ben Baxter (Played by Alec Baldwin) from demolishing the Danville Park. Later, Ben Baxter team up with Doofenshmirtz (Played by David Lewis) to capture Isabella and Perry the Platypus, but when Phineas and Ferb rescue Both, Phineas kisses Isabella. NTBA on TNT Isabella is the sideline reporter of the segment. Also sometimes she's the play-by-play announcer (When Phineas is out) Scubadave Series Isabella has met and befriended a boy who goes by the name Scubadave, who became her wingman. Scubadave proimised to pair her and Phineas before something happens. This is the account of what happens when Scubadave is with the rest of the group. A New Platypus on Maple Street {C {C {C}Isabella goes with the Fireside Girls to the Danville Adoption Center and ends up adopting Patty the Platypus, who falls in love with Perry. TotalDramaRox97's Series Isabella meets a boy name Connor at first she considers him a friend but as time goes on she finds him as less as a friend and more of an enemy. They team up to stop a fight between Phineas, Ferb, and Candace in Bloodline Fight. She pretty much hates him. The main reason she hates him is because of the way he treats Phineas. She is routing for Phineas as he races with Ferb. A Phintastic Investigation Isabella helps solve the mystery of Ferb's death. It's also mentioned that it was because of her, Phineas began to build again, after the death. O.W.C.A Adventures She appears in the first chapter, you see her holding Pinky and feeding him and Tori the Timber Wolf treats, Pinky tries to lick Tori's head in sign of he has a crush on her, but Tori walks over to Perry and curls up by him. Sadly, this shatters his heart. Poor Pinky! Isabella Shapiro Spy Detective She was a spy and saving the world. The Song of Flames Isabella is the secondary protagonist in the fanfic. She befriends the legendary Pokemon Victini three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. Il Est En Amour Isabella's mission in this story is to make Phineas's new girlfriend Morgan McDonald's life horrible. Once she dies though, Isabella hears that her last words were "Isabella's just like me. Sure, she's been trying to make me misrable, but that's because she feels the same passion for you that I do. If I.... If I don't survive this fall, PROMISE ME you'll at least TRY at her love, please?" and that gets Phineas to fall in love with her. Isabella didn't see her when Ferb and Candace brought her back to enlighten Phineas's spirit, and she wasn't able to tell her she was sorry for being so mean. What also pains her is that once she fell, she could have survived if the Garcia Shaperios didn't run over her unconsios, broken body. Isabella lives with that regret her whole life. Runaway Series Isabella continues to have a crush on Phineas Flynn, and even rescues him in Runaway, after an argument between the 2. In Around The World, Isabella accompanies Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Ginger, and Gretchen. The Bitterness Trilogy Isabella's alternate self shows up in this series. In The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn, Phineas (after turning bad) tries to get her to come to the Dark Side, but she wisely refuses. She is saddened by how Phineas had changed in such a horrible way. Later, she discovers that Phineas has turned good again, and that he had a crush on her the whole time. (Author's note: It was supposed to be "flipped Phinebella".) In The Bitterness of Candace Flynn, she appears again. She doesn't have as important of a role as in the previous story, however. Her role in The Bitterness of The Empire is yet to be added. The List of Secrets Isabella will appear in The List of Secrets as the tritangonist and her crush on Phineas is a major plot point. What Happened to us... In this story, after saving the world from Doofenshmirtz and one of his latest inators, that was made by Phineas, Phineas and Isabella start dating, 20 years later, Isabella is married to Phineas and works teaching the new firesides, meanwhile, her husband, Phineas is the CEO of DEI, a company that is now benign Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: The Series She is the main character of the series. She is a 12-year old girl of her own dreams. Tiberius64's Story Series Celestial Feelings Isabella first confesses her feelings to Phineas after he confesses his feelings for her on the second-to-last day of summer vacation. She is also the Communications Officer Lieutenant Commander Garcia-Shapiro aboard the ''USS Phineas. If Summer Only Lasted One Day Isabella spends romantic times with Phineas on the last day of summer vacation on a holodeck that he and Ferb make. An Interplexing Future Isabella joins Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Candace, and Jeremy in a fight against a future Emperor Doofenshmirtz 3 years after the events of If Summer Only Lasted One Day. She is nearly assimilated into his cyborg collective, barely survives, and yet offers Doofenshmirtz forgiveness he never received earlier in life. She is also Phineas' official girlfriend by this time (2014). The Terran Empire Isabella once again assumes the duty of Communications Officer as Lieutenant Commander Garcia-Shapiro aboard the USS Phineas a school year after An Interplexing Future (2015). She reminds Phineas that hatred and revenge are never right--even when dealing with parallel universe counterparts from a brutal planetary empire on earth. She is still Phineas' girlfriend and will be with him in a relationship through marriage (which has yet to be spoken of at this point). A New Star is Born Isabella resumes her major character role as the Communications Officer aboard the USS Phineas, which leads the attack on Emperor Doofenshmirtz's palace from the skies after a confrontation with the loyalist half of the Terran Empire fleet (the rebel side, led by General Phineas Flynn, is on their side). In a battle in a nebula, one of her computer screens explodes in her face, giving her some mild burns, which are treated in sickbay with Phineas eventually coming in to comfort her and love on her (as they are still a couple). Love's Full Blossom Isabella helps out new recruits at the Flynn-Fletcher Academy by this time (2025). She marries Phineas on June 14, 2025, thus sealing the promise he made to her in Celestial Feelings to make sure she would become Mrs. Isabella Flynn someday. Phineas had proposed to her on April 15 of that year. Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri When the ''USS Phineas''-A is on an exploration mission on her wedding anniversary of 2030, she is taken from the bridge at the same time Phineas is taken by a being known as S'lar from the planet below (the fifth planet of Alpha Centauri B) to a semi-arid desert planet, where she and Phineas fight Mitch and a Sorunon reptilian. She of course is injured, leaving Phineas to finish the battle of wits and physical strength. By this time, she and Phineas have a son named Christopher (Chris for short). Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia Her children Chris and Erica make high-tech wands to recreate magic duels from Stumpleberry Finkbat; this leads to intervention by S'lar, who recreates the Across the 2nd Dimension battle and rejuvinates all original adult participants, who fight alongside their children. This takes place in 2038, when Erica is 7 years old. Ad Astra 3: In The City Of Love She spends a romantic time with her husband (Phineas) in Paris for a couple of days during the summer of 2039. They enjoy a worry-free and danger-free time of intimate fun together during this short trip. StrawberryStarr's Series Isabella and the Sign of the Moon Isabella is very jealous of Ferb because Phineas listens to him more and agrees with him more. When Phineas and Ferb decide they want to go to the moon again without listening to Isabella, Isabella becomes very frustrated, but with good advice from her mom, decides to go with them anyways. On the rocket ride over, something very strange happens...﻿ The truth about Phineas flynn She became a neighbor of Phineas in Maple Drive. She had fallen in love with Phineas since she met him. ﻿ Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return Alternate Isabella is still leader of the Fireside Girls. She believes deeply that emotions are un-required due to the teaching of someone. Phineas and Ferb: Toonsical Portal Isabella is a missing love interest of Phineas, in Toonsical Portal. Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series Isabella, sometime before the 1st part of the series (Excluding the Prologue story) along with her cousin Yuu Shapiro are taken into the Digital World, the very evil Digimon known as DarkKnightmon takes her cousin, and leaves Isabella floating, through Space-Time, she meets her 2nd dimension counter part and heads back to the Digital World (Due to DarkKnightmon ruining her clothes, her 2D version gives her a replacements.) She often secretly helped Phineas' army Xros Heart and later joins. In the 2nd half of the Digital World Adventures, Isabella gets a new outfit again. (Making her the only character with more then two sets of clothes), her character is similar to Nene from Digimon Xros Wars. Isabella is the character with the 2nd most development. (The 1st being Phineas) Digimon Collection *Sparrowmon (Lead Partner) *Monitamon (Green) *Monimon *Mervamon *QueenChessmon *Lekismon Full Page: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's Collection Izzy and the Cockroaches A new series based on Xilam/Gaumont's Oggy and the Cockroahces. Izzy always has a quiet day until three cockroaches named Dee Dee, Kenny and Joey. Izzy's best friend, Iza tries to get new plans to get rid of the trio while Rob, the neighbour of the two always plummets the duo (which normally happens off-screen. The only hint is the punching sounds and the duo screaming) but the cockroaches is their fault but made the duo the "suspect" Slapstick humor is kept to maximum while dialogue is set to minimum to no dialogue. Unlike other slapstike cartoons, this even drops busses, trucks, submarines and planes while dropping anvils and pianos are still made here but this is what we call "advanced slapstick humor". The show is originally slated to begin on January 2012 but Oggy and the Cockroaches was renewed with a Season 4. Trivia * The Isabella here has a different personality. * She has complete acrophobia * She has a fear of mice * She can freak out when binocular lenses are inserted in her eye. Making her to look things giganticly * In this show, she has a baby doll. In her real personality, she has a mindy doll. * She can act paranoid when it's Friday the 13th * She freaks out like Candace * She's clear minded during emergency situations but, used the wrong equiptment and also distracted by the cockroaches * She has a twin sister with brown hair named Iza * She has eyebrows (Not always but sometimes) Pamelajane's Short Story Geekabella This is a 2-part fan fiction when Isabella temporarily becomes a geek, thanks to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Geekinator that goes wrong. *Part 1 *Part 2 (Under Construction) Her Big Sister Years She takes real good care of her 6-month-old little brother, Trevor Garcia-Shapiro The Adventures of... She appears in it. Not really playing a big part, but she still appears in it. Loveboy01 The Firesides She and the Fireside Girls appear in Loveboy01's spinoff, Firesides. Also,they appeared in The adventures of Jag Peterson Jag has had a crush on her since 2005. Gallery Isabella's_Wild_Day.png|Isabella's "Swinter" outfit PhineasIsabellaBoat.jpg|Phinebella File:Biscuits.jpg|Isabella in her official anime form. phinebella pic.JPG|Phinebella :D File:Isabella.png|Isabella's Z-Photo Isabella anime.JPG|Teen Anime Isabella isabella1229.jpg 007.jpg Isabella Garcia Shapiro lunaii.png|Isabella Garcia Shapiro (Lunaii) Isabella68.jpg|Goth version of Isabella going to a party|link=http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro izzy halloween.JPG|Isabella in her Pochahontas costume. Isabella Wolf.png|Isabella in wolf form I G-S.png|Teens Alternate isabella.JPG|Alternate Isabella (Bitterness Trilogy version). Izzy temple of sap.JPG Alt izzy.JPG|Alternate Isabella. Alt izzy and phin.JPG|Alt. Isabella talking to Phineas. HNI 0004.jpg|This is what Isabella does when she's nervous Isabella redone.JPG|A drawing of Isabella by User:Tpffan5196 Isabella's new look.JPG|Isabella dressed "punk rocker/goth-ish" Isabella (Lieutenant Commander).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Communications Officer aboard the USS Phineas; Celestial Feelings, The Terran Empire, and A New Star is Born)|link=Celestial Feelings Isabella (An Interplexing Future).jpg|Isabella (Resistance Movement; An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Random Interplexing Future Shooting Scene.jpg|Isabella and her friends in on some action (An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Isabella Near-Assimilation.jpg|Cyborg attempting to assimilate Isabella (An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Isabella's Recovery (An Interplexing Future).jpg|Isabella's Miraculous Recovery (An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Phineas Proposes to Isabella.jpg|Phineas Proposes to Isabella (April 15, 2025; Love's Full Blossom)|link=Love's Full Blossom Phineas and Isabella's Wedding Kiss.jpg|Phineas and Isabella's Wedding Kiss (June 14, 2025; Love's Full Blossom)|link=Love's Full Blossom Phineas, Ferb, and Friends (Adults in Uniform).jpg|Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and friends in the 2020's-early 2030's uniform Flynn Family (Ad Astra 1).jpg|Phineas, Isabella, and Christopher Flynn (2030)|link=Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri Flynn Family (Ad Astra 2).jpg|Phineas, Isabella, Christopher, and Erica Flynn in 2038|link=Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia Future Flynn Family.png Phineas and Isabella's kids.jpg Isabella frustrated.jpg OhNoHeDidnt.jpg 2. Lovem.JPG 4. Dark m.JPG Ip.jpg|Isabella Finally Kisses Phineas Avatarphinff.png|Na'vi Isa with Avatar Phin Isa.jpg|Drawing of Isabella by User:PhinabellaFan1010 100x100m.jpg|as a vampire Just Wait Child.png|From the Ask Agent P blog on tumblr.|link=http://darkwingsnark.deviantart.com/art/AAP-Just-Wait-Child-277954073 Helloween Izzy.png|Made by SweetIzzyGirl! IsabellaMyFairGoalie.png IsabellaTeen.png|Isabella as a Teen Izzie in Phin's Clothes.png|Isabella in Phineas' clothes Heritage Locomotive - Pan Am Railways 2010-08-01 - Fireside Girls FP9 6516.png|FP9 6505 & 6516, A pair of ex-Canadian National/VIA Rail units, named 'Harry and Steve' nicknamed "the Sisters". These locomotives were acquired from the Conway Scenic and owned by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and the Fireside Girls. Ferbella10.jpg Ferbella5.jpg Izzy derp.png|Izzy derping around Category:Riot! Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Kids Category:Fireside Girls Category:Firepuff Girls Category:Troop Leaders Category:Girlz! Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Fanon Works Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Canon Character Category:Citizens of Danville Category:The Phineas and Ferb Trio Category:Big Sister Characters Category:Phineas Ships Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Jews Category:Israel characters Category:Xros-Over Series Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Perry the Platypus (TV series) Category:Patty the Platypus Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: The Series